Wang Fu
Master Wang Fu (Chinese: 王富 Wáng Fù) or Master Fu Wang (in western order) was a healer, the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses and the last known remaining guardian from the Order of the Guardians. He gave Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste their Miraculouses to stop Hawk Moth and his villains' evil-doings. With the Turtle Miraculous, when inhabited by Wayzz, Master Fu transforms into a turtle-themed superhero. In "Feast", it is revealed that Fu was a one-time Peacock Miraculous holder. In "Heart Hunter", during the battle with Hawk Moth, Fu transforms into Jade Turtle. In "Miracle Queen", Master Fu loses all of his memories after giving ownership of the Miracle Box to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Appearance Physical appearance Wang Fu is a short Chinese man with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray and he has a mustache and goatee. Civilian attire He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, dark brown shoes, and the Turtle Miraculous on his right wrist. As Jade Turtle Jade Turtle possesses a green armor: a dark green chest-plate with the front being light green and light green pauldrons and tassets with dark green edges; dark brown loose pants, elbow pads and collar and dark green armor boots with a light green toe-caps and dark brown soles. His mask is dark green at the upper-half and light green at the lower-half. His shield possesses a conical shape and, when not in use, he uses it as a hat. Peacock Miraculous holder He was still a young boy with a shaved head when he transformed with the Peacock Miraculous. He possessed eyes with pink irises and pink scleras fading into dark indigo, there was black liner around his eyes, resembling glasses and his skin was a light indigo. He had a peacock-feather-like cocktail hat, which was blue and tear-shaped with a light pink mark in the center and a light blue, translucent veil over his right eye, over his head. He wore a blue cloat with a fuzzy black collar and sleeves that ended in a point on the back of his hand with the Peacock Miraculous in the center. The end of the cloat had rounded points with dark blue, light-pink-centered spots, resembling a peacock's tail feathers. The rounded points were edged with translucent light blue material. He also had indigo pants that are opaque from the knees down, making the opaque section resemble high boots. He held a blue hand fan, which is similar in design to the end of his coat. Personality In his younger years, Fu was a boy recognized by his talent who just wanted a normal life with his family and play with children of his age. However, after being chosen by the guardians, an act of great of honor for his family, he couldn't leave the Order and was forced to do difficult tasks he didn't like. All this changed after his anger manifested in a sentimonster, feeling guilty about the consequences of his mistake and deciding to take the responsibility his caretakers left behind. Master Fu is a wise, gentle, and respectful man who is dedicated to keeping Miraculouses out of the wrong hands to maintain balance. He recognizes good heroes as kind, helpful individuals who put others before themselves. Because of his mistake, he is very careful about handing out other Miraculouses to the right people. Fu doesn't consider himself old as believes that he is young compared to their constant companions (who are thousands of years old), but he is still aware of when he can't fix a major issue without help. He can get angry with those who go behind his back or doesn't ask for his permission on occasion, but he also forgiving towards those who admit their mistake. While he is serious when it comes to his work as a healer and a guardian, Fu can be lighthearted and likes jokes, often slightly teasing Marinette. He knows when to have fun and lets his chosens due the same, especially since they are young. According to Marinette, Fu has a bit of a forgetful memory, like when he lost his keys, most likely owing to his old age. Like Marinette as Ladybug, Fu is known to be cautious and careful, using a false name even before Hawk Moth knew his true name or appearance. He prefers to keep himself and his purpose a secret from most people, aware that villains may come after him or the Miraculouses in the box if he finds out about him. Usually, he doesn't allow people whom he has given Miraculous to meet him unless there is a special reason. After the incident in "Feast", he moved from place to place in order to keep himself and Miracle box safe, a method which worked until Marinette got distracted in "Heart Hunter". When his past came to haunt him when the dormant sentimonster he had created when he was a child returned, Fu's guilt overtook him and caused him to take Marinette and Adrien's Miraculouses. His guilt was so great that he ignored the reason why he chose them to be Ladybug and Cat Noir, but after seeing them fighting Feast even without their powers, he was able to overcome his guilt and return their Miraculouses. Before losing his memories in "Miracle Queen", he planned to reunite with his fellow guardians and apologize for everything. Trivia *He will appear in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir''. Gallery Jade Turtle.png|As Jade Turtle Wang Fu as Peacock Miraculous holder.png|As Peacock Miraculous holder Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:Former Miraculous holders Category:Retired character Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Turtle Miraculous holders Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Peacock Miraculous holders Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Indigo Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Half Humans Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Young Characters Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Heroes Category:Former Superheroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Boyfriends Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Humanoid Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Characters who have masks Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Paul St. Peter Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies